


Vid for Coming Home by Pale Rider

by Anima_Allegra



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_Allegra/pseuds/Anima_Allegra
Summary: By the author - Bodie is devastated when Doyle turns his back on CI5 in favour of the glitzy new life that he’s chosen. With a new job and a new love, Doyle seems to have it all, but nobody knows what goes on behind closed doors …
This is my trailer vid for Pale Rider's wonderful story Coming Home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Pale Rider for giving me such a wonderful story to work on and for all the encouragement! And many thanks to the Mod Squad for their efforts and dedication!


End file.
